


It Excites Me

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin Choi San, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Instead he fucks him, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, San is meant to kill Wooyoung, Smut, Target Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Wooyoung is hot and he knows it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: "You can drink that poisoned drink and die like I should make you do or you can fuck me. You’re really really fucking hot, much hotter than advertised. Usually, I would kill you, but San I would much rather you fuck me. So take your pick. It’s a simple answer, San. What do you want?”-OR-San's target for the night is Mr. Jung Wooyoung. It's simple really, poison the boy's drink, make sure he dies, and get out of there. It's quite simple until San gets caught in the target's bedroom and he gives San two options: drink the poisoned drink or fuck him. What does San pick.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. It's an easy choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi really quick warning on this fic. San is meant to kill Wooyoung, so he does try to poison the boy and carries a gun. If any mentions of killing or guns make you uncomfortable feel free to skip this work! Also spoiler warning: Wooyoung is really into the thought of San killing him, so even though San does not have further plans on killing the boy he does mention it during sex because Wooyoung requests it. If that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. This story talks often of killing Wooyoung and killing San, so if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read! But if you are good with all of this I hope you enjoy!

Everything was ready. San fixed his suit and checked his hair in the mirror. He loved the new bleached stripe in the front. Seonghwa came and adjusted the boy’s tie nodding at him. San followed him to the living room area of the hotel suite  
“Do you have your gun?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you have the supplies?”  
“of course I do! I’m not a rookie anymore. When have I ever let you down?”  
“Surprisingly never, okay let's go over this one more time. Target is Jung Wooyoung, he’s your age, has purple hair, so he’s hard to miss. He owns 1117, the biggest jewelry company in the country. Obviously we know he sells stolen jewelry through it and has a huge target on his back for the amount of people he’s fucked over. The biggest issue is that he is hard to miss. You’re going to need to be extra careful San. Don't let them catch you. Slip it in his drink and get the fuck out of there before anyone thinks it's you. Listen do not flirt with the boy. People say he is a captivating man San, so be careful. Interact very sparingly with him. If he asks, you are a buyer, you're from the upper side of Seoul, you are unmarried and your name is Choi. Got it?”  
“Yes hyung how many times do we have to go over this?”  
“A lot San! You are going to kill a man tonight and it better be the right man or else Joong is going to have both of our heads.”  
“Yes I know.”  
San shoved the earpiece in his ear letting Seonghwa check to make sure you couldn’t see it. The boy smiled at Seonghwa and pushed his phone in his pocket.  
“Oh and San if you see anything going any form of wrong you leave. Do you understand?”  
“Yes hyung. If I don’t leave now I’ll be late.”  
“Go. Stay safe.”

San headed down the elevator and got into the car waiting for him. This was San’s life. He had killed plenty of people, so why did Seonghwa worry so much about this one? Because the boy was attractive? San hadn’t seen the man but was warned about his looks. San thought it way beyond stupid. There is no way one man's looks will stop his mission. 

San pulled in at the party, and his door was opened. He smiled and nodded a greeting before showing an invitation and entering. The party was huge and full of people. Most were wealthy out of their minds and were there to brag and show off new pieces. San honestly had no idea what this party’s true intentions were, but he didn’t mind not knowing. The invite said it was to auction some jewelry pieces off, and that’s all. San made his way through the crowd saying hello when someone would greet him. He made his way to the bar and turned looking through the crowd. He saw a tuft of purple hair walking in one direction, and he decided to follow to get a better look and see if it was the man. His only description was the man’s mole on his lip and under eye. 

San saw a small crowd and peaked in and wanted to fall to his knees there. Holy shit. There stood the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The short boy had short purple hair and beautiful brown eyeliner smudged around his eyes. He wore an all black fitted outfit topped with a black choker with a small pendant and a tight silver necklace. The boy had one side with one small earring and the other was covered in dangling earrings that were connected. He also had five rings on in total around his pretty fingers. His black shirt was a v-neck showing off some of his delicious tanned skin and collarbones. The boy had dark blue contacts in and stood laughing. Fuck. Now San understood it all. Wooyoung was exactly what he was warned about.

The boy smiled and looked around the circle of people and caught eyes with San. Most people would just continue looking around, but the boy raised his eyebrows giggling lightly before looking away. He had a sexy aura, yet a very approachable one. 

San turned walking quickly before he was captivated. He heard Seonghwa in his ear.  
“Have you caught sight of the target?”  
San coughed once signaling yes and made it back to the bar. He sat on a stool and looked into the crowd. His eyes kept falling on the boy as he was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. San looked away when another man sat at the bar making small talk. When he looked back Wooyoung was gone. Fuck. 

He almost jumped up when he heard a voice in his right ear.  
“Hi handsome, I don’t think we’ve met yet.”  
He turned in his seat and saw Wooyoung standing right there slightly biting his lip.  
“I’m Wooyoung. It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
“I’m Choi, the pleasure is all mine.”  
Wooyoung smirked, obviously looking the boy up and down.  
“You’ve been staring at me all night.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve been staring at me all night handsome. Either you want to fuck me or kill me I can’t tell.”  
“Huh?”  
The boy burst out laughing.  
“It was a joke Choi, relax.”  
The boy nodded trying to look anywhere, but the boy in front of him.  
“I’ve never seen you at one of these before Choi.”  
“I am usually too busy to make the trip, but was free this weekend.”  
“Hm, How lovely for me getting to meet such a handsome man. I’m sure your wife is proud, which woman is she?”  
“Oh I’m not married.”  
The boy raised his eyebrows and rested one hand on San’s upper arm.  
“Oh, not married I see. Well is there any lovely lady out there you fancy?”  
“No Wooyoung, I’m actually gay.”  
“Gay. Hm. So am I. I guess I purely assumed because we are at a jewelry event you had a wife.”  
“I understand, but no lady out there for me.”  
Wooyoung nodded and slightly stroked up the boy’s arm.  
“How nice. It’s hard to find other single gay men.”  
“Oh are you single?”  
The boy practically purred in San’s ear.  
“Yes I am, oh well I’ll see you later handsome.”  
“Let me buy you a drink?”  
“Mhm later, so I know I’ll see you again.”  
San nodded as the boy walked away to a group of what he assumed were buyers. 

Seonghwa started screaming in his ear.  
“Choi San you mother fucker! You better get your head on straight right now! I do not fucking care how hot this boy is he is your target.”  
San mumbled an "I know" loud enough for the boy to hear.  
“Get your shit together. He was practically ear fucking you. Buy him the drink, spike it, and fucking get out of there before anything can be traced to you.”

Wooyoung was so seductive. His eyes would meet San’s, and he would narrow them and then look away. 

Finally, it was time to auction the pieces. San watched as the boy stepped up to speak and introduce the auctioneer. He then stepped down, and walked through the crowd. He pushed his way through and San saw the boy walking straight up to him. He leaned in close.  
“I’d love that drink now Choi, unless you plan to actually buy anything how about you get that for me and meet me upstairs handsome.”  
Wooyoung walked away with a wink and San followed him with his eyes. He went and bought a drink and slipped the powder in it while walking up the stairs.  
“Give it to him, talk for a bit, ask to go to the bathroom, and get the hell out of there.”

San entered the room and saw the boy sitting on the couch in the room.  
“Ah you’re finally here.”  
“Of course.”  
“Come sit handsome.”  
San walked around and sat the drink in front of the boy and sat next to him.  
“How kind, you remembered my drink.”  
“How could I forget when someone so beautiful requests something.”

Wooyoung sighed, turning to look at him he reached forward and stroked San’s face.  
“Oh San if only you weren’t here to kill me.”  
“W-what?”  
“It’s okay I know. You don’t have to pretend you like me anymore.”  
“Wooyoung -”  
“My sources were right about you, but they didn’t mention how handsome, and charming you would be.”  
“I don't know wha-”  
“Don’t play fucking dumb with me San. I know what you’re here to do. I know that drink is poisoned and I know your cock isn’t near your hip, so your bulge here must be a gun.”  
“Listen.”  
“No you listen here San. I’ll give you two options. You can down that drink, or you can fuck me. I feel both are very good options.”  
“W-what?”  
“I said you can drink that poisoned drink and die like I should make you do or you can fuck me. You’re really really fucking hot, much hotter than advertised. Usually, I would kill you, but San I would much rather you fuck me. So take your pick.”

The boy reached over and ripped the earpiece out of his ear and smashed it smiling.  
“Don’t let them influence you baby.”  
Wooyoung leaned close, kissing the boy’s jaw as he waited.  
“It’s a simple answer, San. What do you want?”  
“I want to fuck you. I have all evening.”  
“Promise you won’t try to slit my throat while you fuck me or anything?”  
“I don’t even have a knife.”  
The boy leaned close purring in his ear.  
“Perfect. Take your gun and put it on the table.”

San turned and pulled his gun out, setting it down. That gave Wooyoung the go ahead. The boy swung his leg over and situated himself in San’s lap kissing him hard. San held the boy’s small waist kissing down his neck.  
“Is it bad that the fact that I knew all night that you were trying to fucking kill me turned me on even more?”  
San just looked at the boy as he bit into his neck sucking. The boy moaned in pleasure. So, he liked the pain he saw.

“Probably not a good thing Wooyoung.”  
“Mhm probably not a good thing that I haven’t fucking killed you yet either, but I guess we live life on the edge.”  
San nodded, kissing down to the boys exposed collarbones and leaving harsh kisses and bites on them. The small boy was a moaning mess as he gripped San’s shoulders. 

Wooyoung pulled his suit jacket off and San helped undo his shirt.  
“Careful it’s expensive.”  
San only slightly rolls his eyes as he gently pulls the boy's shirt off. Wooyoung’s body was soft and beautiful. It really fit the boy. He was muscular, but nowhere near as muscular as San. His lines were pretty and soft. San leaned in pressing kisses down the boy’s body. Wooyoung left his hands tangled in the boy’s pretty hair as he leaned his body into the kisses. 

Wooyoung undid San’s shirt and helped the boy pull it off with his suit jacket.  
“Oh fuck you’re much more muscular than I thought.”  
Wooyoung licked his plump lips, and then bit them, and he leaned in kissing San again. San picked the boy up walking over to the bed sitting.  
“Mhm taking control I like that”

Wooyoung pushed the boy back standing up.  
“Scoot up. I don’t want to hurt my knees.”  
San scooted up quickly letting the small boy position himself between his legs. Wooyoung undid San’s belt pulling it off and undid his pants pulling them down. The boy was laying in his boxers and Wooyoung leaned forward palming him. San moaned lowly.

“S-should we hurry?”  
“Nah, my dads here if anyone has any questions they can talk to him.”  
San only nodded, gripping the bed sheets.

“Stop teasing me.”  
“But your face is so cute when I do.”  
Wooyoung leaned down tugging the boys boxers off and undoing his own pants leaving him in his boxers. The boy slowly stroked San while kissing his thighs and lightly biting into them. Wooyoung bit his lip looking at the boy’s leaking cock. He pressed it to his firm lips rubbing it against them and slightly letting it slip between them. San let his hands fall in the boy’s pretty hair.  
“Fuck Wooyoung.”  
The boy gently blew on the tip, and San gripped his hair slightly harder.  
“Don’t tease me like this.”  
“You're so cute when you squirm.”

San gasped as the boy reached down lightly grabbing his balls. Wooyoung licked up the boy's length. Wooyoung kept massaging the boy’s balls while licking the boy’s cock. He would sometimes stop and swirl his tongue around the head and lean in placing kisses on the tip.  
“Please Wooyoung fuck.”  
“Only because you sound so nice when you beg.”

He took San’s cock into his mouth taking him in inch by inch. San gripped the boy's hair tighter as he was slowly sinking down his cock. Once he had San all the way in he started humming. San felt like he could cum right there from the vibrations on his cock.  
“Holy shit Woo!”  
The boy only continued to hum while lifting up until he only had the tip in his mouth. The vibrations shot through the boy’s sensitive head. Wooyoung stopped and started bobbing his head. He reached forward grabbing the boys balls again while he bobbed. Every time he gripped them lightly, San gasped from the surprise and shock of pleasure. Wooyoung pulled off leaning down, licking the boy's balls and lightly sucking the sensitive skin.  
“Fuck Wooyoung, you’re fucking good at this.”  
“Mhm I know.”

He lifted up, licking the precum off the boy's tip. He batted his eyelashes at the boy as he took him all the way down. San stared down at the boy as he slightly gagged.  
“Don’t mess up your pretty makeup Woo.”  
The boy moaned and nodded and San gripped his hair tight. Wooyoung pulled back.  
“Don’t you dare cum yet San. We are just getting started.  
“O-Okay.”  
“Prep me Sannie. I want your big cock in me, please.”

San had never heard prettier words in his entire life. Wooyoung’s voice was the perfect balance between whiny and demanding. He quickly sat up and pushed the boy back pulling Wooyoung’s boxers off.  
“Where’s the lube Wooyoung?”  
“In the drawer next to you.”  
“Did you plan this?”  
“No. I just have lube in my room.”  
“Your room?”  
“Father and I are staying here after the party. I mean I was hoping to get fucked tonight, but I didn’t plan for you to be the one who was fucking me San. I planned to have you killed.”  
“Mhm. Same goes for you.”  
Wooyoung kissed the boy hard. It was like the danger of him almost being killed lit the boy up even more.

“Hurry Sannie.”  
San decided to test his luck and grabbed the boy flipping him over and shoving his face into the pillow. The small boy didn’t protest, only moaned, pushing his ass out further. San grabbed the lube and pushed a lubed finger into the boy. Wooyoung rocked his hips back against it.  
“M-more mhm.”  
“Already?”  
“Yes, I can take it.”  
San pressed another finger into the boy thrusting them in and scissoring the boy. Wooyoung’s face was pressed against the pillow as he moaned. San reached down, jerking the boy as he stretched him. He pushed a third in and Wooyoung was moaning louder than San had been.  
“Feels so good fuck.”  
“Are you ready Woo?”  
“Yes, please hurry.”

San slipped his fingers out and lubed himself positioning at the boys entrance. San slowly pushed in and Wooyoung gripped the sheets. San bottomed out letting the boy lay their adjusting. Wooyoung made eye contact with him and nodded.  
“Okay yeah, you can move.”  
“You sure?”  
“Like a hundred percent. Please fuck me.”  
That’s all San needed to hear he pulled almost all the way back rocking into the boy. Wooyoung was a moaning mess. San didn’t expect the boy to be so fucking loud. He was so thankful for the loud music and voices dancing through the air. He slammed into the small boy and Wooyoung’s eyes rolled, and he pushed back.  
“Fuck right there! Holy shit.”  
San gripped the boy’s hips as he slammed back in. Wooyoung moaned louder, if it was even possible. San slapped the boy's ass only for Wooyoung to gasp again and beg for more. San hit the boy’s ass hard while thrusting into the small boy.

“P-Please. Can we switch positions fuck need to touch you.”  
San slowly pulled out and Wooyoung turned over laying on his back. San grabbed the boy’s legs letting him rest them on his waist as he pushed in. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and the position felt so intimate. San leaned in kissing the boy. Wooyoung held tight kissing back. San slowly thrust into the boy as they kissed. San pulled back and Wooyoung gripped him tight.

“Faster San.”  
San grabbed the boy’s sides quickly thrusting into the boy. Wooyoung helped meet the boy’s thrusts. San hit the boy’s prostate again and Wooyoung scratched up his back moaning.

“T-Tell me your mission.”  
“W-what?”  
“Fuck San tell me.”  
San pushed his forehead against the boys as he thrust in.  
“I was supposed to come here, poison you, make sure you die, and then leave.”  
“Oh fuck you were going to kill me. ah. Harder. W-what would you have done if I fought you in here instead.”  
“I had my gun and my hands. If you attacked me I would have killed you one way or the other.”  
“W-would you have snapped my neck?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh fuck, really?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s really fucking hot. Oh, fuck.”  
San reached down, jerking the boy while he clawed into the boy’s back.

“C-choke me San.”  
San kept his forehead pressed to the boy’s as he reached up and gripped the boy’s throat. Wooyoung gasped, grabbing his hand lightly with one of his hands. San released the boy and pulled back as the boy coughed and breathed in hard.  
“F-fuck you really could have killed me.”  
“I could have Woo. Do you like to think that I could have?”  
“Dunno It excites me though. Keep telling me.”  
“I could have killed you Wooyoung. I was going to poison you. If you attacked me or tried to fight me I would have fought back and snapped your neck.”  
“Oh fuck, yeah? You’re so strong San.”

San pressed against the boy's neck again and Wooyoung reached forward gripping his hand. San held it longer watching the boy's mouth hang open as he tried to get any air. Wooyoung pulled his hand hard as his face turned a pretty red. San released him thrusting faster as the boy gasped hard.  
“M-my life is in your hands fuck.”  
“I could still kill you Wooyoung. You’re very vulnerable now all fucked out, probably would be really easy to snap your neck right now.”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes Wooyoung. Seeing how easily you let me choke you I could kill you even easier.”  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”  
The boy's eyes rolled, and he dug his nail into San and came hard gasping. 

San laid the boy down thrusting into his more comfortably. Wooyoung whined and moaned from being over stimulated.  
“N-no more ah.”  
“Can you take just a bit more?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“So good.”  
San thrust hard into the boy as Wooyoung moaned. The boy practically drooled on himself as San gripped his hips. San knew the boy would have bruises, but knew the boy wouldn't mind.  
“Fuck you feel so good around me.”  
San lifted the boy’s leg thrusting hard and pulled out coming across the boy’s stomach. San panted hard laying next to the boy. Wooyoung looked over at the boy with a fucked out smile on his face. San leaned in pressing a kiss against his lips. Wooyoung gripped the boy's face as San's tongue roamed his mouth. It felt so good as they pulled away. 

Wooyoung stroked the boy's face with a sigh.  
“I don’t wanna.”  
“Don’t want to what Wooyoung?”  
“Have to kill you.”  
“What?”  
Wooyoung sat up holding his grip on the boy's face.  
“You were so good in bed Sannie. I honestly didn’t think you would fuck me. I just wanted to see if you would since you were so hot, but Sannie I have to kill you. Mhm I'm going to have fantasies about this for a while now. You have such a strong grip Sannie. Your cock is bigger than I thought it would be. Felt so good, but all good things have to come to an end. Now I have to kill you.”  
“Listen Wooyoung you don’t have to kill me.”  
“Then what do I do with you? I can’t let you go. If I do you’ll go back and tell them how much of a whore I am, and then they’ll send some fucking ugly bastard to try to kill me, so I won't want to seduce him.”  
“No Wooyoung, I’ll make sure we leave you alone from now on.”  
“I can’t trust you San. I wish I could trust you. You were the best fuck I’ve ever had.”  
“Wooyoung if you try to kill me I will have to kill you.”  
“You won’t be able to. I have guards everywhere San. There’s two outside now. They knew I invited you up here. One yell, and they’ll shoot you Sannie.”  
“Wooyoung. You don’t have to do this. Let’s not part.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I had a wonderful time Wooyoung. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”  
“Mhm now you’re flattering me.”  
“Wooyoung I'm not. I'm being honest. Let’s do this again."  
San placed his hands on the boy's bare hips rubbing circles into them.  
“How? I’ll never see you after this?”  
“That doesn’t have to be the case.”  
“You’ll go back to work and you’ll never see me again. I can’t trust you San!”  
“Wooyoung, I want to fuck again. You said it yourself it’s hard to find single gay men. How about we make it two less.”  
“Are you suggesting we date? Absolutely not San! You’ll use this to lure me in, and then kill me. I won’t play your games San.”  
“Fuck Wooyoung, how many times do I have to say that I don’t want to kill you! I have never failed a mission before. This is the first time I feel okay failing. I don’t want to kill you.”  
“Really Sannie?”  
“Really Wooyoung. After the first time I saw you I knew how difficult it would be for me to kill such a beautiful boy, and I didn't want to.”  
The smaller boy pressed his lips to San’s. San gripped the boy close. Wooyoung laced his fingers in San's hair. Finally, the small boy pulled back panting.  
“How about this. I let you go. You say we fought, not fucked, but you escaped, and I didn’t die. If you live, and I live, who’s stopping us from meeting up and fucking again?”  
“I’m risking my job.”  
“The job where you risk your life? Your point is?”  
“Fuck. Okay.”  
Wooyoung bounced slightly grabbing the side of San's face.  
“Really?”  
“Yes Wooyoung I told you I don’t want to kill you.”  
"Wow, Mr. Good guy can be a bit bad I see or am I just that hot?"  
"Wooyoung I told you, you're the most magnificent creature I have ever laid my eyes on. The fact that we fucked is crazy to me. How could someone so fucking hot want me to fuck them?"  
"You're not half bad yourself and I told you, you're the best fuck I've ever had. Next time I'll let you pound me while I'm all tied up."  
"You're quite kinky aren't you?"  
"Mhm. I've been put in a lot of crazy situations. Instead of being scared, I like to take the power back, and use them while I'm getting fucked of course."  
"That's really fucking hot Woo."  
San leaned in kissing the boy's neck and sucking another spot, while the small boy moaned and held his shoulders tight.  
"Fuck San you have a marking kink or something, but it feels really good, so I'll let you."  
"Maybe I do."  
“Anyway, I don’t want to kill you Sannie, but if you betray me San I will have your head.”  
“You're a little scary baby.”  
“We’re not dating San. Take a boy out to dinner first.”  
“Fine fine. We’ll have to have dinner together sometime.”  
"Mhm, I've never been on a dinner date with someone who's tried to kill me. How fun."  
"Wooyoung! There are so many people who want you dead, this is so risky for the both of us."

“I don’t know why everyone wants me dead. I mean I do, but not the details of it. I don’t even actually own the business. Everyone just thinks I do. It’s my dads business, but since everyone fucking hates him according to him he uses my name and makes me go to this shit, and everyone tries to fucking kill me.”  
“Wait you don’t handle any business?”  
“No. I just go to college.”  
“For business.”  
“No! For dance.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I’m a dance major! I don’t like business at all. I just like jewelry and dance.”  
“Everyone has it all wrong.”  
“I know. It’s how father wants it. I don’t really mind. I’m kept informed of the people trying to kill me and when, so I survive, and I get pretty jewelry so I'm happy.”  
“Your dad has scammed and pissed a lot of people off, and has stolen a lot.”  
“Sounds like father. Nothing I can do, but try to survive.”  
“Wooyoung, this is so fucked up everyone thinks you're this horrible person.”  
“It’s fine, it doesn’t really matter. Nothing I can do as said.”  
San pulled the innocent boy close as he rested his head on San’s chest.

“Let me take you out to dinner sometime.”  
“I already told you that I’ll let you.”  
“I’m going to stop them from hurting you.”  
“No San. It’s fine. I really don’t care. My dad is safe and no one has tried to hurt me while I’m at school, so I’m fine.”  
“But isn’t it so fucked up?  
“Sannie, can we drop it? It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m not killing you. You’re not killing me. So, it’s all good. You did cum across my stomach though, so I do need to clean up.”  
San watched as the boy stood and walked to the connected bathroom. He cleaned himself off coming back.

“So do you, like, want to stay? Or?”  
“I can go. Yeah, I can go.”  
“Fuck San don’t make this shit awkward. We fucked. It was amazing. The best sex we've ever had. We’re going to do it again. I go to a private college though to stay safe plus it's amazing for dance, so we’ll have to figure everything out next time. How about you give me your number?”  
“Yeah I can do that.”  
San smiled and reached grabbing his phone as he passed it to Wooyoung the boy put his number in and put San’s in his phone. San pulled his clothes on as Wooyoung did the same.

“Fuck San did you have to give me two big hickeys on my neck?”  
“Oops?”  
“You’re annoying. You’re lucky I like you.”  
“Mhm we both are”  
“San! Bite marks on my collarbones? This shirt doesn’t cover anything, everyone’s going to know I got fucked!”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining when I was doing it. They do say mark your territory, so I did.”  
“Not funny San! Now I look like a whore! I refuse to leave.”  
“I’m sorry Woo, it’s not that bad let’s go down.”  
“Not that bad? San, there’s a huge hickey on both sides of my neck!”  
“You’re being over dramatic.”  
“Ugh. Fine. Everyone’s going to think I’m a cheap whore.”  
San could see Wooyoung was quite the handful. He didn't mind though. Even with the boy pouting and stomping around he couldn't help, but smile at how cute Wooyoung was.  
“Well just get used to it. I like to mark what's mine.”  
“We’re not dating. I’m not yours.”  
“Your neck says otherwise to that second claim.”  
“Shut up.”  
The boy pulled his leopard print coat on and looked at himself in his mirror.  
“Ah that works much better.”  
“There you go baby.”  
Wooyoung threw him a look, and he held his hands up. Wooyoung felt like a stupid high schooler again with the boy his dad told him he couldn’t see. He walked over kissing San again. San bit hit bottom lip and he pulled away.

“I’ll go first. Guards may try to kill you if you do.”  
“Yeah good idea I’ll follow.”  
Wooyoung walked out and nodded to the guards with San following behind. The pair walked downstairs hoping not many noticed the absence. 

San did a small wave at the boy who smiled and quickly found a group to talk with while San left. He got in the car and was driven back to the hotel. He sat knowing he was going to have his ass handed to him. Once upstairs Seonghwa slapped him.  
“What the fuck happened San!”  
“He crushed the piece before you could hear chill out! The place was fucking covered in guards I had to fight for my damn life! Wooyoung got out of that mess, but his guards attacked me.”  
“Guards. Hm. He was better prepared than I thought. How did he know your identity?”  
“Hyung your guess is as good as mine! We’ll have to try again.”  
“Everyone has to fail once. It’s just not going to be fun explaining to Joong why Wooyoung isn’t dead.”  
“I’ll take the shit for it.”  
“Did they hurt you?”  
“I was well-prepared Hyung.”  
“Just checking. I didn’t think so. Get some rest, you'll be sore in the morning, and then we’ll talk to Joong.”  
“He’s your husband can’t you just call him?”  
“San when I call him we are not talking about work.”  
“Yeah yeah got it.”

San walked to his room, closing the door. He changed into my pajamas and texted the boy that he had made it back safe and suspicion seemed low. Wooyoung felt his phone and excused himself. He checked it and texted the boy back asking to be saved from this party and how he wished he was in bed. The pair text the rest of the night and Both feel like stupid high school boys over again.


	2. You take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could do it right now, make you look me in the eyes while I choked you. There would be nothing you could do about it.”  
> He pressed hard against the boy's neck as Wooyoung stared into his eyes with his mouth hanging open. San stared at the boy as he began to squirm, and his face started turning slightly red. San let go, kissing the boy’s neck again. Wooyoung gasped, panting hard with tears rolling down his cheeks. Wooyoung’s mind was fuzzy from lack of oxygen and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of murder again. Though San isn't trying to kill Wooyoung if you read the first chapter you know Wooyoung likes this kind of talk. San talks about the person he killed the night before and how easy it would be to kill Wooyoung. If this makes you uncomfortable, I don't know how you made it to chapter two first off haha, and second please don't read it!

Elegance did not even begin to capture the boy sitting across from San. Wooyoung sat tall and pretty looking at San. San knew the kind of boy Wooyoung was, and knew that fancy was the way to go for their first date. San didn’t want to repeat outfits and wanted to impress the boy. He wore a black button down with two buttons undone, and tucked it into a pair of black pants. He decided that he would go for a monochromatic look. To add some color San put in one blue contact on the side of the white stripe. He felt good about the outfit and drove to Wooyoung’s university. He felt like fainting when he saw the boy smiling at the guard as he signed out and showed his university ID. Wooyoung walked towards the car, and San took him all in. He was wearing faux leather pants that gripped his toned legs with a black shirt tucked in. The shirt was a scoop neck showing off his delicious collarbones. He had on black boots with a slight heel and a jean jacket. He paired it all with three necklaces, the tightest being a choker, and dangling earrings on both ears. He opened the door and got in.  
“Hi San.”  
“Wow, you look so good Wooyoung.”  
The boy bit his lip smiling.  
“Drive San. I told them I was going to an event for my father. If we sit any longer they’ll get suspicious. Also, thank you handsome.”

That’s how the pair ended up sitting in a fancy restaurant with Wooyoung eyeing the boy. San knew the boy was teasing him when he pulled off his jacket, putting his collarbones on display.  
“How has class been?”  
“Mmmh, It’s been fine. A bit difficult since we’re learning a new dance, but fine nonetheless. How’s work?”  
“I went to an event last night.”  
“Did you, you know?”  
“Yes Wooyoung.”  
The boy bit his lips letting his eyes rake over San.  
“That’s hot.”

The waiter came over and interrupted the boy’s undressing each other with their eyes. Wooyoung turned and smiled big. San watched closely. Wooyoung, without even knowing, is a big flirt. San did not like the way the waiter stared at Wooyoung even when San was ordering.  
“Well he was nice.”  
“He was trying to fuck you with his eyes.”  
“Sannie you sound upset.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Are you already possessive Sannie? On our first date?”  
“Watch it Wooyoung.”  
“No.”  
Wooyoung loved that even with his bright contact in San’s stare was hard and possessive. He was exactly what Wooyoung wanted. Wooyoung felt like the world was so far out of his hands, that everyone just wanted the version of him that wasn’t him. They wanted jewelry store owner Wooyoung, not dancer college kid Wooyoung. They thought he was attractive, but they didn’t know him. San was different. He didn’t want jewelry, or favors. He knew Wooyoung was just a spoiled kid who loved dance, yet he wanted the boy. San’s eyes screamed you’re mine whether you like it or not and Wooyoung liked that. He liked pushing the boy’s buttons a bit and San being possessive over him, because he was possessive over the real him. San wanted Wooyoung with all of his weird kinks, and whiny behavior.

The pair ate in peace. They honestly had a really good time getting to know the other better, but Wooyoung kept leaning and letting his shirt, “accidentally” come down more, and San couldn’t take much more.  
“Are you ready to go Woo?”  
“Yes Sannie.”  
San paid and placed his arm around the boy’s waist gripping him tight and close.  
“San.”  
San leaned in close, whispering in the boy’s ear.  
“I hate how everyone kept staring at you all night. You’re all mine.”  
Wooyoung looked at the boy wanting to make a snarky comment, but kept quiet when he saw the way San was staring at him. He only nodded as he walked with the boy to his car. San drove with one hand gripping the boy’s hand.  
“San.”  
“Hm?”  
“Did you get what I told you to?”  
“Yes. Almost got caught by my roommates, but yes I did.”  
“Are they home?”  
“No. They’re gone for the night.”  
“Perfect.”

Wooyoung bounced in anticipation as San unlocked his apartment door. He pushed it open and pulled Wooyoung in. San pushed the boy against the door kissing him hard.  
“Do you still want to…?”  
“San why would I ask if you got the stuff if I didn’t.”  
“Just double checking.”  
“Bedroom San.”  
San grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him to his bedroom. San pushed the door shut as the boy stood by him.  
“Let’s get you undressed.”  
Wooyoung nodded as he undid his pants and San helped pull his jacket and shirt off. San leaned close, kissing the boy hard. He placed hard kisses on Wooyoung's neck and whispered in his ear.  
“Hands behind your back.”  
Wooyoung quickly put his hands behind his back as San circled him. San tied the boy's hands behind his back while Wooyoung looked back at him. The boy was biting his lip hard and let out a gasp as San pushed him on the bed. Wooyoung looked up at the boy as San grabbed something.

“You’re so pretty Wooyoung. So helpless and pretty, but we aren’t done yet.”  
Wooyoung nodded as San placed a black lace covered blindfold on him and tied it.  
“Now we’re done. Fuck you look fucking hot Wooyoung.”  
“Thank you Sannie.”  
Wooyoung listened, hearing the boy pull off his shirt and unbuckle his belt pulling it off. Wooyoung gasped when San grabbed his face and pulled it up. San pressed a hard kiss on the boy's lips.

Wooyoung craved control and had a hard time giving it up. He held every bit of control he had so tightly because he didn’t get to control a lot of things. Being tied up and helpless excited him, but also scared him. He didn’t like being out of control, but he knew San would take care of him, so he relaxed. Wooyoung let San take away his control, but he knew that he was entirely in control of this too. If he refused, San would stop if he genuinely wanted out, San would easily let him out. He liked being helpless, but still knowing he ultimately holds all the power.

San kissed down the boy's neck, sucking hickeys onto the creamy empty skin. Wooyoung squirmed, while moaning. San definitely liked hickeys. He moved around sucking on the boys neck and collarbones. San pulled away looking at the hickeys forming and smirked. Wooyoung may push San back, and say they aren’t together, but when he’s marked up and pretty, San knows Wooyoung is his.

Wooyoung listened, hearing San’s pants hit the floor. San sat on the bed, and Wooyoung moaned as San gripped his hair and pulled him down.  
“Open.”  
Wooyoung opened his mouth, and San pushed his cock in. Wooyoung closed around him and swirled his tongue over the boy’s tip. San moaned, gripping the sheets.  
“Don’t tease Wooyoung.”  
San moved his grip to the boy's hair, pushing his head lightly. Wooyoung swirled his tongue again making San moan.  
“I said don’t tease.”  
Wooyoung hummed an ‘okay’ in response, and San rutted up causing the boy to gag on him.  
“Fuck Woo.”  
He gripped the boys pretty purple hair as the boy began bobbing his head. San let out a string of moans as the boy kept randomly humming. San tried to keep his hips down, but it was hard when the boy's pretty lips wrapped around the sensitive head of his cock, and Wooyoung kept humming. Even with no control Wooyoung loved to tease, it’s just who he was. He pulled back kissing the tip of the boy’s cock and slowly licked the boy’s slit. San gripped his hair hard, closing his eyes tight. He let his head rest back, moaning loudly as the boy’s tongue circled his tip.  
“I’m sad I can’t see your face right now, but I know you look so good all flustered and horny.”  
“You’re such a tease Wooyoung.”  
“I’ve been told.”  
He licked the boy’s cock before taking him in once more, and pushing himself down hard gagging around the boy.

Wooyoung was roughly pulled off and San pushed his face into the bed with his tied hands, and ass facing up. Wooyoung moaned as San pressed his face harder. He listened as a drawer opened and what he assumed to be lube was opened.  
“Hurry San, want you so bad.”  
“Say it again.”  
“Please San hurry I want you so bad.”  
The boy pushed a lubed finger into Wooyoung. Wooyoung moaned out and San watched the boy grip his hands.  
“Feel good baby?”  
Wooyoung moaned out as San curled his finger inside him.  
“Cat got your tongue Woo?”  
“F-Feels good, more please San.”  
San pushed another into the boy as he panted into the sheets. Wooyoung pushed back on the boy’s fingers trying to get more.  
“P-please San!”  
San pushed a third in scissoring the boy as he moaned loudly. San was sure his neighbors would be pissed, but he didn’t care. Wooyoung’s moans were one of the most beautiful noises to ever exist.

San slipped his fingers out and grabbed the boy’s hips.  
“I want you to ride me.”  
“H-how?”  
“You're a dancer. Your legs are strong. Make it work.”  
Wooyoung moaned as the boy stroked him.  
“Okay. I can do it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, San don’t challenge me. I can.”  
San sat back, lubed up his cock, and grabbed Wooyoung, easily putting the boy on his lap.  
“Do you want me to help?”  
“I just need you to put the tip in.”  
“Okay.”  
San helped lift the boy and pushed his tip in. Wooyoung sat on his knees as San helped his back lightly.  
“Oh fuck San mhm.”  
Wooyoung didn’t realize how hard it would be to ride the boy with his hands tied behind his back. San honestly didn’t think the boy would be able to do it, but here he was bouncing on the boy’s cock whining, and moaning as he fucked himself. Wooyoung had his back arched and hands resting on San’s thighs. He looked so fucking beautiful. His face was scrunched up, and his mouth hung open as he let loud moans out.

“Y-you’re fucking big San did I ever tell you that? Mhm!”  
“You’re so good at everything Woo. You’re so tight and so fucking hot. I wish you could see yourself right now god you’re beautiful."  
“Fuck San please. Please talk to me, I need it. Tell me about last night please.”  
“Oh you want to hear about the man I killed last night?”  
“Ah yes, please.”  
“He wasn’t easy, Wooyoung. He wasn’t one that was meant to be easy like you were. I’ve been getting hard cases recently. We fought, but wasn’t as good as he thought he was.”  
“W-what happened mhm.”  
“Well we fought for a bit the standard punching and light choking then I stabbed him right in the neck.”  
“S-stabbed?”  
San lifted his hand pressing two fingers on the boy's neck. Wooyoung jumped lightly as the boy dug his fingers into the soft skin.  
“Right here.”  
Wooyoung moaned loudly, bouncing harder. His eyes were rolling, but San couldn’t see. San did see his cock leaking as he reached forward and pressed his finger on the boy’s tip. Wooyoung gasped as San’s finger circled his tip rubbing around his precum.  
“You know you’re so vulnerable right now Wooyoung.”  
“W-what?”  
“Well your hands are tied behind your back and you're blindfolded. It would be so easy to kill you right now Wooyoung.”  
“R-really easy wouldn’t it?”  
“Yes, you’re even preoccupied. You would never know if I just reached up and…”  
San grabbed the boy squeezing his neck. Wooyoung gasped, squirming lightly and coughing as San let go. He took in all the air he could as he panted.  
“Sannie ah, feels even better when I don’t know it’s coming.”  
“Your life is truly in my hands Wooyoung. Anytime I could just not let go.”  
“Y-yes San.”  
“Do you like that? Like that at any second I could kill you?”  
“Yes. Yes, I like it so much.”  
“This is why you couldn’t kill me. You like the risk of me killing you.”  
“Yes, San!”  
The boy gasped as San gripped his hips and roughly pulled him off.  
“I-I can do it!”  
“Shut up.”  
He shoved the boy onto the mattress with his hands pressed against it and roughly lifted his legs thrusting in. He thrust hard and fast into the boy as he whined loudly. Just hearing the boy’s moans and watching him bounce left San even hornier if it was possible. He couldn’t sit back any longer, he needed to pound Wooyoung. He needed to slam into him and watch his pretty tears fall.

San undid the boy’s blindfold pulling it off staring into his eyes. Wooyoung’s eyes were hazy and his pupils were blown out. He saw the pretty tears pooling in the boy's eyes as he looked up at San.  
“Fuck Wooyoung, you look so pretty.”  
San leaned down sucking the boy's neck as he thrust in. Wooyoung gripped the bed sheets the best he could with his tied hands.  
“San!! Fuck, please don’t stop!”  
Wooyoung moaned out, almost yelling, as his eyes rolled.  
“Right there San! Fuck!”  
“I could do it right now, make you look me in the eyes while I choked you. There would be nothing you could do about it.”  
He pressed hard against the boy's neck as Wooyoung stared into his eyes with his mouth hanging open. San stared at the boy as he began to squirm, and his face started turning slightly red. San let go, kissing the boy’s neck again. Wooyoung gasped, panting hard with tears rolling down his cheeks. Wooyoung’s mind was fuzzy from lack of oxygen, pleasure, and a bit of pain from the ties.

“S-San! San! Oh, fuck San I’m going to cum!”  
“Cum for me Woo. Fuck you’re so pretty and helpless fuck.”  
Wooyoung came hard gasping and lightly thrashing. San thrust hard into the boy while he whimpered. Wooyoung had his eyes gripped closed.  
“Look at me fuck.”  
Wooyoung opened his eyes staring at San with glossy eyes and wet cheeks. San kissed the boy hard as he moaned into his mouth. San pulled away and bit his lip pulling out of the boy. Wooyoung moaned and watched as San grabbed his hair and pressed his cock against his lips.  
“Open.”  
The smaller boy opened wide as San stroked himself and came across the boy's face and in his mouth. Wooyoung looked beautiful like that.  
“S-san fuck.”

San let go of the boy’s hair and pulled him up. He moved behind the boy and undid the ties rubbing his wrists.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I liked it, don't worry Sannie.”  
“You’re amazing Wooyoung. I’ve never met anyone like you.”  
“I get that a lot.”  
San brushed his fingers over the hickeys on the boy's neck and kissed the soft skin.  
“Don’t tell me you left hickeys again?”  
“I won’t tell you then.”  
“San!”  
“Wooyoung! Why are we yelling each other’s names?”  
“San. You’re such an asshole. Are you always going to mark me?”  
“Well you’re mine so yeah.”  
“We aren’t dating.”  
“You’re still mine.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well even if we aren’t dating. You’re mine. No one else can have you, so you probably should date me.”  
“I don’t accept relationships on the first date.”  
“But you fuck?”  
“That’s different.”  
“Hm, okay. Well let me take you out again?”  
“Fine, but only if I get to shower like now. You came on my face, and I came on my stomach.”  
“Yeah I was going to kiss you, but decided against it.”  
“Come here San give me a kiss.”  
“Wooyoung you better back up!”  
Wooyoung leaned close and San got up quickly.  
“No Wooyoung!”  
The small boy giggled, getting up, and chasing San around. San ran realizing he was really trying to date an actual child.  
“Wooyoung! Stop right there!”  
“Come on Sannie give me a kiss!”  
“You have cum on yourself I will not kiss you!”  
“It’s your cum so, it should be fine!”  
“No! That’s even worse! Go to the bathroom and shower I’ll get you clothes!”  
“But I don’t know where the bathroom is.”  
“Two rooms down and go to the left! Please Wooyoung go! Use the stuff labeled San.”  
“Hmmm, no fun. Fine.”  
San watched the boy stick his tongue out at San and walk off. San smiled big, shaking his head. He grabbed the boy a pair of boxers, a shirt, and a pair of sweatpants and took them in when he heard the shower running.  
“Sannie?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I use your purple shampoo?”  
“Yes baby.”  
“Not your baby.”  
“Might as well be.”  
San closed the door and laid in bed. He heard the boy open the bathroom door and come speeding down the hall. He opened the door smiling.  
“Why are you still naked?”  
“I’m not getting dressed until I shower.”  
“You could have showered with me! San!”  
“I wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable.”  
“San we’ve fucked twice already, of course I would be comfortable with us showering together.”  
“Okay, next time. You lay down, I'm going to shower really quick, and I’ll be back.”  
San looked the boy up and down. The clothes were oversized on him and his wet purple hair hung in his eyes. San had to push down a smile, but wasn’t the most successful. Wooyoung smiled nodding and crawled into San’s bed.

Wooyoung hadn’t taken the time to really check out San’s room before he was blindfolded earlier. He looked at a table set up with multiple monitors, he assumed he must like gaming. The room was a bit messy, but nice. There were picture frames of the boy with whom he assumed were his friends. The bed was white and had a striped comforter. Wooyoung yawned, lightly pulling the covers tight over him and smiling. He hadn’t told San, but he had never stayed over at someone's house before. He had never had a relationship. He had never even had a friends with benefit situation. Wooyoung had no dating experience, and San was the first person he had slept with more than once. He never minded showing his kinks because he knew he would never see the person again, but San was different, and maybe that’s what scared Wooyoung. It scared him that he actually wanted San to stick around. He pushed back San from saying they were dating or that he was San’s because he never belonged to anyone. Wooyoung had made it very clear all his life that he was desirable, but unattainable. Maybe it was because he was scared of dying on someone, maybe because he was scared to let someone know all his secrets, maybe because he was scared they would see the real him and leave. He was scared he would be the loud, playful dancer Wooyoung and not the sophisticated, flirty business owner Wooyoung, and they wouldn’t want the real him.

San walked in pulling Wooyoung out of his thoughts.  
“Glad you made yourself at home.”  
“Oh uh yeah.”  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Nope. Wrong answer. The Jung Wooyoung is never quiet and good.”  
San slipped into bed pulling the small boy close.  
“What’s up really Wooyoung?”  
“I just...I like this.”  
“Mhm I like this too, but what’s wrong?”  
“I just I haven’t done something like this before.”  
“Like what Woo?”  
“I umm. Nothing nevermind.”  
“Wooyoung, I’m not going to judge you or run away, just tell me.”  
“San I’ve never slept with someone more than once.”  
“What about past boyfriends?”  
“They don’t exist, San. I’ve never dated anyone.”  
“Wait you’ve never dated anyone?”  
“No. I never wanted to before.”  
“Well do you want to now?”  
“Yes, and that scares me a bit.”  
“I know it’s scary Wooyoung, but I’ll wait for as long as you need me to. I’ll do whatever to show you I’m serious, okay?”  
“Okay. Thank you, San.”  
San smiled and pressed his lips against Wooyoung’s. The small boy blushed kissing back.

“It’s okay that I’m staying over right?”  
“Yes Wooyoung. My roommates won’t be back until tomorrow night.”  
San turned the lamp off that was lighting the room and pulled Wooyoung to his chest holding him.  
“What are you doing San?”  
“Cuddling. I can’t sleep unless I’m holding something. Is that okay?”  
“Oh um yeah. It’s good. I like it.”  
San gripped the boy tight smiling. The boy's signature scent was washed off, but that was okay. Wooyoung felt confused, but happy. He didn’t know how he had let himself get like this, but he liked San it was crazy how much he liked San already.

The bed was cold and empty. Wooyoung sat up yawning lightly realizing he wasn’t in his dorm bed. He looked around and sighed realizing he was in San’s bed. He got up thinking San was in the kitchen, but the apartment was empty. Wooyoung was panicking, until he saw a note.  
_Gone to get breakfast- San_  
Wooyoung wanted to scream thank you to the heavens as he plopped down on the couch. He clicked the TV on and flipped through channels yawning. The door opened and Wooyoung smiled, turning back.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Well we live here, and last time I checked you do not. Who are you?”  
“O-oh. You’re San’s roommates.”  
“San brought you here?”  
Wooyoung nodded, and the taller of the two started laughing.  
“Oh my god Yeosang if you would stop bullying the boy about not getting dick he wouldn’t have to go find a stranger to bring home!”  
“It was a joke! Oh Jesus, how much is he paying you to be here?”  
“W-what?”  
“How much is San paying you? You’re an escort I assume.”  
“Huh? No he didn’t, I’m not.”  
“It’s okay you can tell us, we’ll play along. What is he going to say you two fucked or are dating? Come on.”  
“W-we did, but that’s none of your business.”  
The taller butted in.  
“No way you two fucked. You’re definitely a bottom.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“San’s definitely a bottom too, he should have picked a top. So how much? We’ll give you a tip since you’re really good at this.”  
“I’m not an escort. San and I went on a date and came back here.”

The front door opened and San walked in.  
“Woo, breakfast is here! Where are you- Oh Yeosang, Mingi. I see you’ve met Wooyoung.”  
“San.”  
“Yes Woo?”  
“Did you not tell them we were going out last night.”  
“Um, no, but I was going to! Just if it went well you know!”  
Wooyoung nodded looking back at San.  
“Can you tell them I’m not a prostitute.”  
“What? Who said you were a prostitute?”  
“Your friends seem to think you are paying me to be here.”  
“Guys that’s not cool! Wooyoung isn’t a prostitute.”  
“San you could have picked a top at least to convenience us more! It’s because Yeo has been picking on you right?”  
“What? What are you talking about? I’m not a bottom.”  
“He’s being serious, Mingi. Oh my god San, you’re a top?”  
“Yeah. I didn’t know I needed to tell you guys I was a top. Also, I’m definitely not paying Wooyoung. Firstly, if he was an escort I wouldn’t be able to afford him. Secondly, Wooyoung has a lot more money than probably all of us combined. Wooyoung please baby, introduce yourself fully and don’t let these dumbasses assume anything.”  
“Fine. Hi, I’m Jung Wooyoung. Owner of Star 1117. I’m also in college. San is correct about me probably being richer than all of you.”  
The two stared at each other and looked back at the small boy sitting on their couch. Yeosang spoke up first.  
“Wait holy shit. How the hell did San meet you?”  
“San was at one of the events my company hosts. I thought he was handsome. He thought I was handsome, and we hit it off.”  
“I told you guys I was going to a jewelry event with work.”  
“So are you two dating?"  
“No.” “Yes.”  
Wooyoung looked at San and San looked back at the boy.  
“We’re not dating San.”  
“We basically are.”  
Wooyoung crossed his arms scrunching his nose.  
“No! I told you to take me on another date.”  
“I told you I would!”  
While the two lightly bickered Yeosang nudged Mingi signaling with his eyes. Mingi looked at the hickeys on Wooyoung’s neck. Mingi’s eyes got big as he nudged Yeosang pointing with his eyes to Wooyoung’s wrists. Yeosang’s eyes got huge as he looked at the faint red lines on the boy’s wrists. San stood making both of his roommates look at him.  
“I’m going to set breakfast out, I thought you two were going to be back later, so I didn’t get you anything.”  
“That’s fine!”  
“Be nice to Wooyoung.”  
“Yes, San.”  
Once the boy left, Yeosang got up and sat by Wooyoung.  
“Hey are you okay? Like San’s my friend and all, but people go crazy all the time. He didn’t kidnap you right?”  
“What? No? Why would you think that?”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy’s wrists. Wooyoung blushed hard.  
“Oh. No. He tied me up. Consensual of course!”  
“W-what?”  
“It was consensual don’t worry. I even brought the idea up, so don’t worry about me. San and I are a bit kinky.”  
“O-oh. Um oh okay.”

After breakfast, San let Wooyoung pick out an outfit to wear for the day, since San was taking Wooyoung’s outfit to the dry cleaners with some of his work clothes.  
“Just pick whatever. You can give it back next time.”  
“Mhm, or maybe I’ll keep it.”  
Wooyoung changed into a hoodie deciding to wear the sweatpants since he was just going back to school.  
“Do you have any beanies?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Wooyoung smiled happily as San passed him one.  
“Perfect thank you Sannie!”  
San grabbed the boy’s hand walking out to his car. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth right now. The pair sat and San still held Wooyoung’s hand tight as the boy bounced his head to the music. San parked a bit away from the front gate and turned to the boy.  
“Sannie.”  
“Yes Woo?”  
“I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with you.”  
“I wish Woo. We have to do this again.”  
“I really want to.”  
Wooyoung leaned in kissing the boy. San didn’t know what was to come, but he didn’t mind taking that risk if it was with Wooyoung. Something about the boy whether it be his playful nature or jaw dropping looks it pulled San in hard. Wooyoung pulled away, pulling his hood up.  
“Have to cover these hickeys up now! Thanks a lot San! You are so lucky I like you.”  
“Yes I am Wooyoung. Now go, don’t get in trouble."  
The boy nodded pressing one last kiss against San’s lips before getting out and walking to the gate. San watched as the boy showed his ID and signed in. San felt giddy watching the boy happily walking in. He drove off smiling hard. He went back into his apartment and was hounded with questions from his roommates.  
“Oh my god San! I embarrassed the shit out of myself! I asked him if you kidnapped him!”  
“Why would you do that Yeosang?!”  
“He had like rope burn on his wrists!”  
“Oh my god. Can the sky suck me up now?”  
“I didn’t know you were the kinky type San!”  
“Shut up Mingi!”  
“It’s always the ones you don’t expect. I didn’t even know you were a top!”  
“Mingi please!!”  
“Ignore him. Anyway, do you like him?”  
“Yeah. I like him a lot.”  
“San this is so good! You always turn away dating saying you are busy with work! I’m so happy for you! You better hold on to him tight, I don’t know how he likes you!”  
“Hey! I’m a catch!”  
“You’re a total nerd San!"  
San brushed them off and went back to his room. He plopped down on the bed smiling hard. He picked up his phone seeing Wooyoung had already messaged him a photo of him sitting and winking, while wearing San’s clothes. San could see one of the hickeys he had given the boy because of the tilt of his head. San shook his head snapping a picture and sending it to the boy. The pair could barely put their phones down the entire day texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to write a second part at first, but the response was so good that I had to! I hope you enjoy! If you want a part three let me know in the comments and I may write it! I have a little idea in mind, but who knows!  
> Also, again this was self edited with some kind of shitty editing software, so when I have more time (aka when college slows down!) I'll go back in and further edit! Thank you for the love on this story!


	3. A chance to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like you San.”  
> “You’re lying.”  
> “Sorry. I wanted to, but I didn't. I didn’t know a good way to tell you.”  
> “You’re lying Wooyoung! Don’t fucking lie. What’s the real reason?”  
> “That is the real reason!”

San was itching to see the boy. It had been weeks now since their first date, and this was starting to get ridiculous. Wooyoung was avoiding him. He wouldn’t respond to his messages or calls. San had to find a way to see the boy. He already concluded he couldn’t see him at college because the university would never let him in. Luckily for him, Wooyoung owned a business that held regular events to show off jewelry and talk to buyers. San saw that on Saturday they were having an event that was open to the public, mostly likely to bring new buyers. It was an exhibit of their new line of jewelry. He had to go. He knew Wooyoung would be there, and he had to see him. He missed the small boy so bad. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong, but after a few days of texting suddenly the boy went silent. San thought maybe he was busy, but after a week of dodged phone calls, and read texts, and San knew the boy was hiding from him. He had even messaged the boy asking if he wanted San to leave him alone, and the message was just left on read. San couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just let Wooyoung go especially if the boy wouldn’t say he wanted him to. He told Wooyoung he would do whatever it takes to show he is serious and maybe this was just a test. The boy wanted to see if San would fight for him.

San needed to look good. That’s how he ended up dying the front stripe in his hair to a teal color the day before the event to surprise the boy. He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew Wooyoung couldn’t avoid him the entire time. San pulled out his white suit that was paired with a few silver chains. It was tighter fitting and looked very nice. He always got a lot of compliments when he wore it. He fixed his hair and checked the outfit in the mirror nodding at himself. He drove and had to pay for parking, but it was worth it.

The event hall was crowded with people. He searched for the familiar purple fluff, but couldn’t find the boy. Maybe Wooyoung was late. He saw a group of people talking and walked near. His knees felt weak. Wooyoung stood speaking to people in a black velvet suit jacket that was covered in diamonds and jewels. That wasn’t the only thing making his knees weak. The boy's pretty hair was now black. He had eyeliner that was slightly smudged and some dangling earrings paired with a few thicker rings. As much as he wanted to turn and run because of nerves he knew he couldn’t. He walked around the group to where he was behind Wooyoung and took a deep breath.

San walked up, slipping his hand around Wooyoung’s waist. The boy jumped, slightly turning to complain to the person when he froze.  
“Hey Woo.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“It’s an open event, did you not want to see me?”  
Wooyoung slightly shook his head and turned to the group staring at the pair.  
“Sorry! My friend just came and surprised me. Where were we?”  
“Friend? You mean boyfriend?”  
“Uh, Can we discuss this in private?”  
“Sure, lead the way.”  
“I mean like later San. I’m busy. Go look at jewelry or something.”  
Wooyoung pulled the boy's hand off his waist as he turned back to the group apologizing. San watched him nodding.

San walked to the bar and grabbed a drink, and slowly sipped watching the boy. He was loud and moved around a lot. That’s what San liked about him. He liked a lot about the boy, but all he could think about was talking to him and finding out why the boy was avoiding him. San had been sitting for what felt like hours when Wooyoung was finally alone. He looked at San and turned his head quickly looking for someone else to talk to. San got up and walked to the boy.

“Stop avoiding this.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are. You keep searching for people to talk to.”  
“I’m a business owner, it's my job to talk to my customers.”  
“The event ends in half an hour. Can we talk?”  
“After.”  
“Wooyoung, stop this. Take me to your room.”  
“Why?”  
“This is a private conversation, isn’t it?”  
“Fine.”  
Wooyoung walked through a door, and down a hallway. San followed him close. He opened a door and let the boy follow him in.  
“What do you want?”  
“Why are you avoiding my calls and texts?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
“No.”  
“I don’t like you San.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Sorry. I wanted to, but I didn't. I didn’t know a good way to tell you.”  
“You’re lying Wooyoung! Don’t fucking lie. What’s the real reason?”  
“That is the real reason!”  
“You’re a coward Wooyoung. That’s it. Too scared to fucking be with me, too scared to tell me your thoughts, too scared to even pick up the phone to end it if that’s what you really wanted, but you don’t. All you did was run away and look, you got caught in a lie now too.”  
“Fuck you San. What do you want me to do? Pay you for your time? Reimburse you for our date? What?”  
“I want you to be honest with me Wooyoung! I don’t care about money! You know this has never been about money!”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say?”  
“Oh my god Wooyoung! Tell me the fucking truth on why you just disappeared and stopped answering me!”  
The small boy turned and shrugged.  
San grabbed Wooyoung’s arm, turning him around and pulling him closer. Wooyoung braced himself.  
“Why are you bracing? I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
“Then what?”  
“Please let go San.”  
“No.”  
San held the boy close and felt him shaking.

“Talk to me Wooyoung.”  
“I’m a coward San.”  
“Wooyoung.”  
“No you’re right. I am a coward. I’m so self-destructive that I have to ruin every good thing that’s ever happened to me, you included. I’ve never had a boyfriend because I run so fast that I’ve never been caught. I’m a coward. What we had felt too good. It felt perfect so, I had to ruin it. I had to push you away, so you couldn’t ultimately hurt me or I hurt you.”  
“Wooyoung why didn’t you talk to me?”  
“I told you San I was scared. I was so scared.”  
San gripped the boy's face kissing him. Wooyoung melted into the kiss, gripping the boy’s arms. Reality hit and Wooyoung pulled back.  
“We shouldn’t. You shouldn’t get involved with me San. I’m not good for you.”  
“I don’t care what you think Wooyoung. Let me make that decision. I want you. I don’t care how fucked up you think you are. I want you.”  
“You don’t San.”  
“Don’t tell me what I want. I know what I want Wooyoung. I wouldn’t have put on this fucking suit and drove all the way here if I didn’t want you. I want you Wooyoung whether you like it or not. I want you and I’m not like everyone else. You can’t get rid of me so easily.”  
San gripped the boy, roughly kissing him.  
“S-San.”  
“Wooyoung, do you want me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then why are you pushing me away? Why are you scared to be with me?”  
“I’m not scared to be with you San, I’m scared of when you leave me how bad it’ll hurt. I’m scared of how bad I’ll hurt you.”  
“You don’t know that I’ll leave you. I don’t care if I get hurt. ”  
“You will. I don’t want to hurt you."  
“No I won’t. I won’t leave you Wooyoung. I told you last time I’m going to show you I’m serious and I’m going to prove to you I won’t leave you. Let me do that. I’m not fragile Wooyoung, hurt me. If it means I can have you I’ll gladly let you hurt me.”  
“I’m scared San. I like you too much already. I’ll run like I already have.”  
“I like you too Wooyoung. I know it’s scary, but please just let me. Don’t run. I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait until you’re ready, but I’m not going anywhere.”  
San gripped the boy to his chest as he shook and tried to pull out of his grip.  
“L-let go San.”  
“No Wooyoung. You can’t push me away. If you want to run, I’ll hold you so tight you can’t.”  
Wooyoung looked up at San and let it all go. Wooyoung pulled the boy down by his tie, and kissed him. He reached up, gripping San’s face as he pressed their lips together.  
“I’ll hurt you San. I’ll keep hurting you over and over again.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
“Fuck.”

Wooyoung kissed the boy again as San gripped his hips. Wooyoung tangled his hands in the boy’s hair as they roughly kissed. Wooyoung backed up while San chased his lips until they made it to the bed. The pair pulled back panting as Wooyoung pulled off his jacket, setting it on the dresser and undid his shirt. San took that as a cue to follow. He quickly pulled off his jacket and undid his button down quickly pulling it off. San pushed the small down pulling his shirt off. Wooyoung gripped the boy as he kissed down his chest. San kissed over and wrapped his lips around the boy’s nipple. Wooyoung gasped and moaned loudly.  
“S-sannie ah.”  
San rolled his tongue over the sensitive nipple. Wooyoung gripped him tight as he rolled his hips up craving contact. San continued kissing down the boy's soft stomach. San looked up as he undid the boy’s pants. He stroked the boy through the front of his pants, and he pulled them off leaving him in his boxers.  
“Please. Don’t tease.”  
“Needy aren’t you?”  
“I haven’t had sex in weeks.”  
“Neither have I.”  
“You don’t understand San, I haven’t gone weeks without sex in a while.”  
“Hm, I see.”  
“I tried, but I felt like I was cheating on you.”  
“Well, you would have to me, but to you, I guess not.”

Wooyoung moaned as the boy palmed him. San pushed his hand in the boy's boxers stroking him slowly. He pushed the boy’s boxers off leaving Wooyoung laying naked in front of him. Wooyoung blushed at the fact he was the only naked one.  
“Please San.”  
“What are you embarrassed, baby?”  
“N-no.”  
“Your cute red cheeks say different.”  
Wooyoung turned his head to hide his face, but San reached up and caught his face.  
“No, I like it. Don’t hide baby. You’re so beautiful.”  
“O-okay.”  
Wooyoung stared into San’s eyes as the boy raked his eyes down Wooyoung’s body. He placed his hands on the boy’s chest softly running his hands down. Wooyoung wasn’t used to soft touches. He shivered into the boy’s touch as San’s hands lightly pressed into him.  
“So fucking beautiful Wooyoung.”  
“T-thank you San.”  
San leaned down pressing soft kisses down the middle of the boy’s chest and stomach. San wanted this to be about Wooyoung and wanted it to be soft. Wooyoung had never had soft before. His hands shook lightly as San kissed across his hips.  
“S-San what are you doing ah.”  
“Shh.”

He kissed down the boy’s thighs placing kisses against the soft skin. Wooyoung grabbed the sheets as San lightly sucked a mark on his right thigh.  
“Ah please San.”  
He trailed kisses down sucking a few more hickeys onto the boy’s thighs. Wooyoung’s eyes drooped lightly as San grabbed his length slowly stroking him. He leaned in placing kisses along the boy’s length. Wooyoung gasped as bit his lip. San realized he hadn’t done this with Wooyoung yet. He slowly licked up the boy’s length as Wooyoung panted. San placed a soft kiss against the boy’s tip. San rolled his tongue over the tip tasting the boy’s precum.  
“Mhm you taste good Wooyoung.”  
“P-Please.”  
“Let me take care of you baby.”  
Wooyoung nodded as San took his tip in his mouth lightly sucking. Wooyoung was breathing hard as he clenched his fists. San circled his tongue around the boy. He looked up seeing the boy clench his eyes tight as he moaned. San slowly sank down on the boy as Wooyoung let his mouth fall open.  
“Y-your mouth f-feels nice.”  
San just looked up at the boy until he was all the way in San’s mouth. San gagged lightly, it had been a while since he had given a blow job. Wooyoung reached forward gripping the boy’s hair as he arched his back.  
“Please!”  
San bobbed his head slowly as Wooyoung gripped tight moaning. San decided not to tease the boy too much. He sped up as Wooyoung moaned louder. Wooyoung arched his back more as San grabbed his hips.  
“Lube.”  
Wooyoung panted turning to his bedside table, grabbing it. San got his fingers nice and ready pressing one against the boys rim, circling it. He watched the boy shiver and whimper. San slowly pushed a finger in curling it inside the boy. Wooyoung was a moaning mess as San sunk back on his cock. Wooyoung was breathing hard as San circled his finger inside him pressing against his walls.  
“M-more Sannie.”  
San pressed another in, while he circled the tip of Wooyoung with his tongue. The boy was a mess. Wooyoung had spread his legs so far apart to give San access, and his back was arched so pretty. San thrust his fingers into the boy and Wooyoung moaned a loud whiny moan as he pushed down.  
“D-deeper please.”  
With his free hand San gripped the boys cock while licking up his length and with his other hand he pushed his fingers deeper. Wooyoung threw his head back as he gasped.  
“Right there Sannie please!!”  
San took the boy in bobbing his head while pressing against the boys prostate. If Wooyoung looked wrecked before he looked especially wrecked now. He was trying to thrust up into the boys mouth and push down on his fingers. He had let one of his legs fall, and he was gripping the sheets hard. San pushed himself down hard on the boy and thrust his fingers hard repeatedly hitting the boy’s prostate. He pulled back and gasping lightly.  
“Can’t take much more please San, it feels so good!”  
“Don’t hold back.”  
“Y-you want me to cum?”  
“Yes Wooyoung.”  
“O-okay.”  
San took the boy in again bobbing his head as Wooyoung’s breathing sped up. He thrust his fingers faster.  
“P-Please! San! Fuck!”  
The boy gripped San’s hair as he came in the boy’s mouth. San gripped base of the boy’s cock as he slowly pulled off stroking him lightly as Wooyoung whimpered.  
“Fuck San. You’re pushing me, going to make me cum twice, but I think I can do it.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“What?”  
“We’re done Woo.”  
“W-what.”  
San picked up his shirt and pulled it on. Wooyoung sat up quickly grabbing his arm.  
“San what are you doing?”  
“Getting dressed, I can’t stay.”  
“You should be getting undressed.”  
“Why?”  
“You aren’t going to fuck me?”  
“No, why? Did you think I was?”  
“W-well yes. Why not?”  
“We don’t have to fuck every time we see each other.”  
“I know, but we were in a moment. I just assumed we would, you know, complete the moment.”  
“I feel complete, do you not?”  
“I just thought you were going to fuck me is all.”  
“Oh, well. I’m not.”  
“Did you plan not to or am I not desirable?”  
“Wooyoung, you are very desirable. I would love to fuck you until you can’t walk, but not tonight. It’ll give you a reason to answer my texts.”  
“Oh my god is this some sort of punishment?”  
“If you want to think of it that way then sure. I’m just giving you a reason to see me again.”  
Wooyoung watched as the boy finished buttoning his shirt and pulled his jacket on. He walked over and pressed a kiss to the side of Wooyoung’s head.  
“I like the black hair by the way, you look very handsome.”  
“S-San.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re really not going to fuck me?”  
“No Wooyoung. Text me and we can set up another date. Bye handsome.”  
San closed the door pushing down his smirk as he walked out of the building and to his car. Wooyoung laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had never, not been fucked. He craved San’s cock inside him. As much as he pushed the boy away he had missed everything about him, one of those things being how nice San filled him.  
“What a fucking tease!”

San saw a message pop up on his phone from the boy.  
_Woo^O^: I need to see you as soon as possible_  
_Sannie <3: What a change of pace. Let’s go on a date. Can you get out next weekend?_  
_Woo^O^: When I get back I’ll see what I can do. You’re a fucking tease Choi San_  
_Sannie <3: It worked didn’t it?_  
_Woo^O^: Hmph...I’m going to bed Goodnight Sannie_  
_Sannie <3: Goodnight Woo_  
San set his phone down smiling.

It was a few days later and Wooyoung was getting ready in his shared dorm for rehearsal. He threw on a black shirt with a pair of black shorts and rushed out because he was about to be late. People kept staring at the boy as he rushed through the halls, but he didn’t have time to pay much attention. He rushed through the door setting his things down smiling. He rushed over to his only friend in the class, Yunho, and sat stretching.  
“Made it just in time!”  
“As always Wooyoung. You really don’t care!”  
Yunho laughed and Wooyoung looked confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You just never care about people knowing you're having sex, who’s the lucky guy this time? I thought you were on a break from sex?”  
“What do you mean? I am on a break from sex.”  
“Yeah sure. We’re friends, you can tell me. Everyone knows already.”  
“How do they know if I’m having sex or not?”  
“Wooyoung you’re walking around with hickeys on your thighs, I think people are going to know.”  
Wooyoung looked down, and saw the purple bruises on display.  
“I can never show my face again, oh my god.”  
“Wait you didn’t know?”  
“No!! I wouldn’t walk around with them out!! I look like a complete whore!”  
“It’s okay Wooyoung! Everyone will forget about it in a few days. But we’re friends, roommates even, I know you didn’t bring a guy back, and you haven’t been out, so who?”  
“No one.”  
“Oh my god is it the guy that doesn’t go here?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What school does he go to? Come on give me more details!”  
“No Yunho, you’re great at tracking people down. I refuse to let you harass him!”  
“I wouldn’t! You just have never dated anyone, never even slept with a guy more than once and this is what the third time? Sounds like you like him!”  
“No! He’s just good in bed.”  
“Sure okay.”

As soon as dance finished Wooyoung, with Yunho at his side, rushed back to their dorm. Wooyoung shook his head pulling his phone out and walked into his room. He called San while sitting on his bed.  
San smiled seeing _Woo^O^_ flash across his screen. He grabbed his phone signaling to his coworker he needed to take the call.  
“Hey baby.”  
“You are so so so beyond lucky that I like you!”  
“Woah, what happened?”  
“What happened? You gave me hickeys on my thighs!”  
“You knew that baby.”  
“I forgot! I wore shorts to dance rehearsal and everyone saw!”  
“I’m sorry baby, I’ll think more next time.”  
“You’re so lucky I like you San. I’m going to choke you this weekend.”  
“No you won’t.”  
“Fine. When are you getting me? What should I wear?”  
“I’ll get you around noon and dress comfortable baby.”  
“Mhm okay. I’ll let you get back to work. Text me when you get home.”  
“Yes baby. Bye.”  
Wooyoung set his phone down and Yunho peaked his head in his room.  
“So, San?”  
“Oh my god. You weren’t in your room?”  
“Nope! So a date this weekend, how cute.”  
“Leave me be Yunho!!”  
“You so like him!!”  
“Go away!”  
“I knew it! Okay I’m leaving!”  
“Bye.”

Wooyoung laid back on his bed smiling big. He traced his fingers down pressing the hickeys lightly. Stupid San. He liked him so much. Stupid San fighting for him and pulling him back in even after he tried to run. San was way too good to him. What did he do to deserve him? He grabbed his phone scrolling through the cute photos the pair had sent back and forth. Wooyoung smiled at the photos of San laying in bed with his pretty wet hair and pretty puckered lips. San would spam the boy while he was in class if he was bored at work and Wooyoung loved it. He loved the random photos of the boy in the bathroom mirror at work or in the car. He loved every part of this. If this is what a relationship was like he really wanted one with San. Wooyoung shook the thought away quickly getting up, and changing into sweatpants. He needed to dance. He always danced away all the thoughts of relationships. He grabbed his bag heading to an empty practice room. He just needed to clear his mind. Maybe not push the thoughts away, but clear up what he wants for sure. Wooyoung wasn’t the type to play with people’s emotions. He always knew what he wanted, but with San it was so different. He didn’t know what he wanted at all. Half the time he was sure he wanted to actually date the boy, the other half he was sure he wanted to block the boy and run as fast as possible. San confused him so badly. The boy was so different from anyone he had ever met, and he liked it so much. Wooyoung pushed himself harder than he had in a while. Sweat ran down the boy’s face as he panted. He could escape when he danced, and he loved it so much.

San went back to his desk and saw Seonghwa standing by it.  
“Who was that?”  
“My mom.”  
“Doesn’t she know you’re at work?”  
“She didn’t know I was coming into the office today.”  
“Okay. I’m leaving these files on your desk from yesterday, you know the drill.”  
“Yes Hwa.”  
San grabbed the files calming his heart. He was so scared that he was about to be caught. He was glad he was almost off. He wanted to comfortably text and talk to the boy. He was scared earlier that someone would hear, but he was worried about Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for taking so long, I had such a busy week! Anyway, sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, again with school I didn't have as much time to write and felt like this would be a good place to cap it for this chapter! I'll be working on the next chapter asap and hopefully getting it out much sooner! Thank you for all the love and support and thank you for 1.2k hits!!! I'm amazed at the number growing so quickly!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! If you did please let me know in the comments! You can always follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition to keep up with my fics and shorts (I also post some shorts there or works in progress!) If you enjoyed please do check out my other works! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but if you guys want me to let me know and I'd be more than happy to write another chapter!


End file.
